


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Ian, Mickey, and Emma [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Gallavich, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Future Fic, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey attend their daughter's softball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ballgame

It’s a nice spring day in Chicago. The sun is shining brightly at 11am, the air is warm but not too uncomfortably hot, the bird are chirping cheerfully. Or whatever birds you could possibly hear over Mickey’s loud, boisterous yelling at the umpire from his seat next to Ian on the bleachers. 

"Oh Come _on_  that was a bullshit call! Are you kidding me?!”

Ian rolls his eyes, trying to avoid having to quiet Mickey down already. 

It’s only been 10 minutes since the game started and Mickey was already calling out. 

Mickey sits back as the next kid gets up to bat. They hit the ball and Mickey and Ian stand up to see what the play would be. They encouragingly yell as the kid runs to 1st base. Soon Emma makes her way in the line up. She steps up to the plate.

"Ehh there’s my girl!" Mickey yells. Ian and Mickey both shout and cheer as Emma walks, smiling widely and gets in her batting stance. 

"Come on, baby" Mickey whispers as the pitcher throws the ball. Emma hits it right away. 

"Atta girl Emma!" Mickey yells as Ian cheers. She runs to second as the other kid makes it to third. 

"Nice a double." Ian says. 

"Hell yeah." Mickey smiles. The next batter gets up to the plate and Mickey looks over at Emma.  He nudges Ian with his elbow and motions to Emma.

"Jesus," Ian laughs. 

"She gonna steal 3rd. Ha just like when I was a kid."

"Mickey you pissed on the bases. Not steal them."

 ”Whatever, man.” 

Emma successfully steals third and makes it to home plate when the next batter hits his ball.

"They get one more home run this inning they’ll be ahead."

Ian nods and looks over at Mickey. “I love how into this you get.”

"Fuck off" Mickey says placing his elbows on his knees and leaning over to get a better look.

"It’s cute." Ian smiles. 

"Fuck  _off”_ Mickey says but grins anyway.

The umpire calls strike on the kid up at bat. 

"Strike?" Mickey yells out. "Strike?! Are you fucking kidding me? That’s a ball if I ever saw one!"

"Mick-"

"Strike out?! What the fuck is this bullshit?" Mickey stands up.

"Mickey…"

"Eh up get a new job cause clearly this one doesn’t suit you!"

"It’s volunteer, Mick."

"What?" He asks Ian. 

"He doesn’t get paid. It’s volunteer." 

"Oh well that explains his  _shitty calls_ " Mickey says yelling ‘shitty calls’ directly at the umpire. 

"Mickey stop. You’re going to get asked to leave again." Ian whispers trying to pull Mickey back down to sit. 

"Me leave?" Mickey points at himself then yells back out to the field "The fucking umpire should be the one leaving." 

Mickey sits down feeling Ian pull on his shirt and they get a warning from someone that works there for Mickey to keep his yelling to a minimum. They probably should’ve been more specific at their idea of what minimum yelling was. 

The game is half over and it’s Emma’s team’s turn to be on the field. 

The pitch is thrown, it’s a smooth throw. The batter misses and Mickey cheers only for the umpire to call “ball”

"Ball? Ball?? You have to be fucking kidding! That was a fucking strike!" 

Ian puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head. He takes out his keys before the lady even starts making her way over to them. 

The umpire calls ball again. 

"What he fuck? He’s doing this to spite me I swear." 

"I doubt the umpire has it out for only you Mickey.”

"Then how do you explain how he’s calling these plays." 

Ian shrugs.

"Ey umpire why don’t you watch a game once in a while or read a fucking handbook huh?" 

Ian sees the lady out of the corner of his eye and tries not to laugh. 

"Sir…" The women says. 

Mickey turns sharply towards her. “I’m going to have to ask you to exit the bleachers please.”

"What? I’m sorry I thought this was America"

"Sir.." The woman says sternly. 

"Alright, alright I’m leaving." Ian hands him the car keys covering his mouth quickly to keep from laughing and he watches Mickey strut away from the game. 

"Made it to half time almost." The parent next to Ian leans over and says. 

"Yup" Ian nods. 

"New record for him?" They ask, amused. 

"Oh yeah." Ian laughs. 

 

The game ends with Emma’s team winning by 2 points. After the teams shake hands and they get their refreshments Emma runs over to Ian. 

"Hey, baby" He says grabbing her and lifting her up. "You did so good." He praises her.

"Thank you." She smiles with her missing front tooth. "Where’s papa?" She asks Ian.

Ian grins. “He’s uh,” Ian laughs. “He’s in time out.” 

"Oh noo," Emma giggles. 

"Lets run to the car I’m sure he’ll want you to tell him all about the rest of the game." 

Ian lets Emma down and they race to the car to tell Mickey all about Emma’s softball game. 

Afterwards they get ice cream and decide to have dinner at the Alibi that evening to celebrate their first win. They eat as Emma excitedly tells the rest of the Gallagher and Milkovich clan (and retelling Ian and Mickey) about the wining game. 


End file.
